


and fuck how did i ever get so lucky

by orphan_account



Series: aaron 'verse [1]
Category: All Time Low, Zack - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, basically Zack's hecka cute boyfriend helps him through a panic attack and Zack rambles a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and fuck how did he get so lucky to have this beautiful man with his deep british accent and his bright eyes and familiar hands and soft chest and perfect lips and</p>
            </blockquote>





	and fuck how did i ever get so lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but there was a "person a suffers from panic attacks and person b is helpful in the best way and fuck how did person a get so lucky" otp prompt so here you go

he couldn't escape the buzzing in his head and his hands were shaking and his eyes were blurring and oh my god he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathehecouldn'tbreathe.

as the burning in his skull got stronger, he got dizzier and he was starting to give up on the idea of ever feeling safe again _which was kinda ridiculous seeing as he's had countless identical panic attacks his life and this one held no more risk of death than any others_.

suddenly there were rough, calloused hands on his face and he'd have freaked out if it weren't for the fact that he recognized those hands completely and they were the safest place in the world to him and fuck that's cheesy but he didn't care at this point because he was trying to pull some oxygen into his absolutely desperate _and fucking useless_ lungs.

as he finally managed a couple of ragged breaths the world swam back into focus and he collapsed into those beautiful fucking arms that easily wrapped around him in an instant and fuck how did he get so lucky to have this beautiful man with his deep british accent and his bright eyes and familiar hands and soft chest and perfect lips and _fuck_ zack was completely fucking in love

**Author's Note:**

> also this is the first part in a series of one-shots about zack's cute british boyfriend aaron (who is completely made up but i love him)


End file.
